Someone To Love
by tropicastorm
Summary: Logan has a writing assignment


**Someone To Love **

Hey this is my 2nd RoLo story. I wasn't going to write another one and certainly not so soon. But I was encouraged to do another one. Plus when I was driving today one of my favorite songs came on the radio and it gave me another story idea so here goes.

The song mentioned is Someone To Love by Jon B from his Bonafide CD

**I don't own the song or the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Logan was pacing back and forth across the room, running his hands through his thick, dark hair. He was deep in thought. Asking himself "Why did I agree to this? What came over me? I musta been outta my mind when I said yes. Or maybe drunk. Yea that's it I musta been drunk. That's the only explanation. I was drunk. Wait a minute. I don't get drunk. I can't get drunk. I'm the Wolverine. The Wolverine don't get drunk! Buzzed maybe, but thanks to this damn healing factor I don't get drunk. Then, what in the world made me agree to this?"

"But now I gotta do it. I can't go back on my word. I never go back on my word. Plus she won't let me. My honor code won't let me. Why would she ask me do this. Maybe she was the one that was drunk…or high. What am I sayin? Ro don't drink like that."

Logan smiled to himself thinking about the time Ororo asked to try one of his beers.

_Flashback_

She wanted to know why he liked them so much. She figured they must be good if Logan drinks them just about every day. So he handed her one of his Canadian beers. She took a long sip and promptly spit it out. She scrunched up her face and said "UGH! That tastes awful! How on earth do you drink this stuff?"

He laughed and said "I guess it's an acquired taste darlin."

_End flashback_

"Get it together tough guy. You can do this. You're the Wolverine. The biggest, baddest, toughest, guy around. You can complete this _simple_ task."

Logan pulled himself from his thoughts and focused on the task at hand. He ran his hands down the sides of his face and sighed as he slowly walked over to the desk. He sat down reaching for a pen and his grabbing a notebook.

He stared down at the paper trying to come up with something to write. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. "Come on Logan you can do this." He whispered to himself. He let his mind wander and he thought about their relationship.

He thought about the first time he saw her. About their first mission together. About their walks down by lake. About their first date.

He thought about how much they had in common and how much they didn't. As he thought about his relationship with Ro, he thought about how he felt. About how she made him feel. And he smiled. He quickly opened his eyes, completely focused on what he wanted to write.

At the top of the paper he wrote: Logan's wedding vows. And proceeded to write the vows he would recite when they stood next to each other at the altar on their wedding day.

* * *

Ororo entered the room. She noticed Logan was sitting at his desk and it looked like he was writing something. She quietly closed the door behind her and slowly walked over to him. She knew that he knew she was there. She continued to walk slowly over to him and when she was close enough, she peeked over his shoulder to see what he was writing. Logan quickly closed the notebook and turned around to face her. "No peeking remember."

"I know, I know" She said.

She leaned down to hug his neck and quickly pecked his cheek. He leaned back into her hug, closing his eyes for a second to inhale her scent.

"I just came up to tell you dinner's ready."

"Thanks babe. I'll be down in a few. I want to finish the project you gave me" Logan said.

She stood up and started to lightly massage his shoulders.

"You know darlin, at first I was little upset you wanted us write our own vows. I mean folks have been getting married for centuries using the same ole vows. There ain't no reason for us to reinvent the wheel."

"I know Logan..."she started.

He interrupted her, reaching back to rub her hands to still her movements. "I understand now why you wanted us to do it. It makes it special, you know. I mean why use the same words millions of other couples have used to express their love. When we could use our own. I can tell ya exactly how I feel about ya. And ya can tell me exactly how ya feel about me."

She stepped back so he could push back the chair and turn to face her.

"That's right Logan." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Aw baby, don't get all mushy on me now and start cryin'. Save it for the wedding day." He joked as he reached up to wipe the tear that had fallen from her eye.

She leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips and to give him a quick hug. She wanted to leave the room before she started getting all sentimental and boo-hoo crying. Plus she wanted him to finish writing his vows.

"OK love. I'll let you get back to work. Come to dinner when you're ready."

"OK babe. "

She quickly turned and left the room. Saying "I love you Logan" as she quietly closed the door behind her. She knew he heard her.

He whispered "Love ya too Ro." And he turned back to the desk to finish writing his vows.

* * *

_8 weeks later _

"Logan"

He blinked a few times and looked into questioning blue eyes. "Logan?" Ororo said.

A tap on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. He turned to see a flurry blue hand on his shoulder. "Logan, your turn to recite your vows." Hank whispered.

Logan turned back to look in Ororo's eyes.

He cleared his throat and with a voice full of emotion he said "Sorry Ro. I got so caught up in your words of affection for me. I..."

Before he could say anything more. She cupped his jaw and said "It's ok Logan."

He nodded in her hand. He turned to Hank and said "OK I'm ready Hank." Hank smiling at the couple said "Now Logan will recite the vows he's written for Ororo."

Logan cleared his throat again. He held Ororo's hands in his and looked deeply in her eyes and recited his vows.

"Ororo, I live and I breathe for your love. You came to me in my time of need. When I needed you, you were there for me. the love from you is what got me through and It's because of you I was able to give my heart. I thought I'd never love. I thought my life was over and I didn't want to face or even see another day. Suddenly from nowhere you appeared, you dried my tears and you cared for me. Ro, your love for me, truly rescued me. It's because of you; I was able to fall in love. For so long in my life, I wouldn't let love inside. But I swallowed my pride the day you arrived and I know with you by my side everything is alright. You gave me someone to love, someone to touch, someone to hold, someone to know, someone to trust, someone to hold. I wanna spend the rest of my life loving you."

When he finished he felt emotionally drained. He was finally able to express in words everything he felt for her. He looked into her eyes and he saw unshed tears threatening to spill from them. She whispered, "Logan I love you so much. Thank you, that was beautiful."

"I mean every word darlin." He replied.

Their guests and fellow X-Men sat in stunned silence. They couldn't believe the big, bad Wolverine was reciting such heartfelt poetry to his lovely bride. They didn't know he had it in him. Some of the women were openly crying.

"That really was beautiful" Jean whispered. Wiping tears from her eyes.

After a few moments of silence. Logan and Ororo both turned to face Hank, waiting for him to continue with the ceremony. When he didn't say anything. Logan loudly cleared his throat.

Hank smiled "Sorry my friend. Where were we? Oh yes…"

The ceremony continued and before Hank could finish saying "you may now kiss the bride". Logan had already wrapped his beautiful bride in a loving embrace kissing her deeply making Ororo blush proudly.

* * *

_Later that evening_

Logan led Ororo onto the dance floor for their first dance. As the music flowed from the speakers, he pulled her close and whispered in her ear "Ro, do you mind if we dance to this song first?"

Ororo looked at Logan with love in her eyes and said "Of course not love. What are we dancing to?"

"One of your favorites. Someone to love." He said as the song began.

They danced slowly to the music and he whispered in her ear. "I hope you don't mind. But when we were going through songs to play at the reception. I heard this song and I felt like he was singing about the way I feel about you. It was like he read my mind and put my feelings to music."

As they danced to the song, she recognized the lyrics were part of Logan's vows. She was touched that one of her favorite singers was able to help Logan express his feelings to her. When the song was finished, they pulled back and stared into each other's eyes.

"Thank you Logan for making this the happiest day of my life."

"Thank you Ro for making me the happiest man in the world."

The music for the next song began and they held each other close as they slowly danced the night away. Ready to start their life together as husband and wife.

**The End**


End file.
